


Radiant Whirlwind

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Spencer goes to Mars' Lounge hoping by chance to run into his sister again, but meets a certain social media star instead.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Radiant Whirlwind

Nothing beats the weekend. 

There's a time where Spencer would never muse the idea or come to enjoy time away from Harvard or home. Weekends were a luxury to anyone but him. His plans were always the same; go home to a nearly empty house and figure out what to do from there. 

Yet.

Here he is on his way to Alba City again. The train ride is far more longer than it was the first time, but the wait is definitely worth it.

When he saw his little sister on stage, in front of a small crowd, she looked more alive than he's ever seen her. Such joy in those blue eyes and the softest, most angelic voice. He had no idea she could sing like that.

And the girl she was performing with too. It eased his heart to know someone was looking out for his little sister. Her voice equally matched Tuesday's and he couldn't imagine a better harmony than what they created in that small bar.

It's also why he decided to leave for the night. His mother is far too busy to care, nor would she probably notice and it's not the first time he's gone out at dusk. 

Unusual, but not too out of the ordinary.

Maybe it's a slim chance he'll see Tuesday again, or even perform, but one he's obviously willing to take. He's hopeful despite the odds. 

Not to mention there was something about the lounge that was soothing. It's silly, but he's actually grown  _ fond  _ of the place despite only being there once. And not even five minutes either. It had a certain charm to it that attracted him. 

God knows he fit better there than in a nightclub club. That was an experience he'd love to forget.

At least he felt like he belonged somewhere. It was almost as if he were on a mini vacation just to get away from home, even if it's a bit.  
  
  
  


Tuesday isn't at Mars' Lounge. 

He's not really sure what he expected, but where she last played is now preoccupied with two guys setting up their own instruments. 

The disappointment sinks his heart and logically he knew there was a chance she wouldn't be there. 

Well, he came all this way he might as well stay for a drink, right? 

He never intended for his weekend to be spent alone in a bar, but again it's better than wondering what to do back at the house. 

Instead of standing in the doorway like an obstacle he shakes off the crestfallen mood and heads towards the bar. It's almost as empty as it was last week and if it weren't for the two on the small stage he'd believe that he was the youngest there. 

Spencer opts to buy a soda instead not wanting to go home with a buzz and certainly not riding on a train with one. He was probably the worst light weight too.

It's not until Spencer's about to take a sip when the front door barges open, nearly hitting the wall in the process. Curiosity says to look, but maybe he should keep to himself just in case—

"Pow! We've arrived at our destination! This place is  _ so  _ old fashioned compared to where I've normally been, but it's got a cute vibe!"

Spencer can't believe his eyes when he turns in his seat. There standing in the doorway entering like a whirlwind is someone sticking out worse than him.

The other customers went back to their business by now, yet Spencer can't seem to take his eyes off him. 

Twirling and bouncing, energetically talking to his phone like he's having the time of his life in the most quiet place he's ever been. 

And he happened to be heading towards his way too—

Oh no.

Now would be the time to look away, it's rude to stare after all, however..

He’s energetic, he’s got a cute smile, an interesting catchphrase, and maybe he’s a little too excitable– everything about him is so different from himself. Yet it’s all so really endearing.

But when he bounces, skips, and twirls over to Spencer and takes a seat beside him his heart skips a beat when this wonderful, incredibly adorable guy smiles his way.

"Wow," He says as if in awe, blue eyes glimmering in the prettiest way Spencer's ever seen. "You're cute!"

Spencer nearly drops his drink, hands uselessly fumbling against it on the bar. His heart  _ definitely  _ wasn't ready for that. 

"Pardon me?" It took every ounce of him not to stutter, which he's extremely proud of. He's not sure who this guy is, but they seemed like the type to speak his mind. 

It's still flustering to hear though.

"Just calling it like I see it!" He sounds a little too chipper than Spencer's used to. A nice change actually. "I'm Pyotr!"

The cute guy— Er,  _ Pyotr  _ acts as if he's  _ ecstatic  _ to meet him. Truly baffling to Spencer, but he's sure glad to meet this happy-go-lucky energetic guy.

Who apparently can't even sit still in his seat. So everything he does is pretty much cute then is what Spencer deduces.

"I'm Spencer," It feels so right how easy it is to smile around him. "A pleasure to meet you."

Spencer holds out his hand expecting Pyotr to shake it but instead Pyotr gives him what appeared to be a sideways high five.

Spencer unintentionally laughs at that, quickly coughing to hide it. Except looking over at Pyotr he actually seems  _ proud  _ that he got him to laugh.

"You look a lot like prince charming!" Pyotr grins. What an.. Unusually cute compliment. That was the first time he's heard  _ that  _ before. "Wanna exchange numbers?"

Well, that was forward.

In fact he's not really sure how to respond.  _ Yes,  _ is his first instant thought, but apparently his mouth couldn't even function. It's no secret that he's not entirely well known to be a smooth talker.

Or, in this case he wasn't aware of how much of a disaster he was around this incredibly charming, apparently forward guy.

"I don't do this a lot, I swear I'm not a player!" Pyotr quickly declares waving his hands in front of him. Being a player was the  _ last  _ thing Spencer would think he is. "You're just  _ really  _ cute and I'd hate it if I didn't get to know you better! Plus you looked troubled when I came in, so I'm making it my personal mission to make you smile more!"

Spencer softens at this. This guy who he's just met, who knows next to nothing about him wants to make sure that  _ he  _ will smile more. It's probably the purest thing by far that he's ever heard.

He intended to give him his number before but there's no question about it now.

"You're quite the character," Spencer chuckles, already getting his phone out. He doesn't miss the way Pyotr nearly falls out of his seat while retrieving his own phone. "But I find that really endearing."

Something he would have kept to himself is now out in the open and it's absolutely worth it by the way Pyotr practically lights up at his soft spoken words. 

Not even a minute after their numbers are exchanged Spencer gets a flood of emoji texts followed by a 'pow!' that has him letting out a not so quiet laugh. 

The eyes on him are a little nerve wracking but all is forgotten when Pyotr bumps shoulders with him. 

"Do you like music?"

Oh, well that came out of the blue. 

"I love it actually." Spencer smiles to himself; memories flooding in of when he learned to play guitar when his mother was out. 

"Me too!" Pyotr gasps. "I have a few songs I'm currently working on actually! They're top secret so I can't tell you about them! It'd ruin the surprise!"

Oh—

"Well, since you're a good soul I'll tell you  _ one  _ thing, but you gotta swear not to tell anyone!"

Spencer blinks at the pinky being held out to him because honestly? The last time he made a pinky promise was when he and Tuesday were kids and accidentally broke their mom's lamp and swore not to tattle on each other.

"I swear on my life," Which is a little dramatic, but Pyotr seems to love the response anyway. "What is it?"

Pyotr lowers his head, putting a hand near his ear with a hushed whisper. "One of the songs is called 'Love Yourself'."

Even when Pyotr pulls away Spencer is a little flustered but more in awe. The song itself would probably end up sounding incredibly wholesome and he finds himself eager to hear it. 

Especially hearing Pyotr sing.

"I'm looking forward to it. Are you going to be releasing it soon?"

"Nope!" Oh— "I intend to perform it when I get on Mars' Brightest! That way everyone can hear the message I want to send!"

He can't really recall ever seeing the show, and a few of his classmates discussed signs up being released, so it wouldn't be surprising if Pyotr would end up on the show.

He just met him, but he finds himself having faith in the likeable hyperactive guy.

"But first I'm taking a break! The Cydonia Festival is coming up and I'm super excited to see it! Oh, I know! You should come with! It'll be super fun!"

Spencer has to take a moment to process that and with the way Pyotr is practically giving him puppy eyes while still looking hopeful—

How is he supposed to say no to that?

"If you don't mind having me along then I'll gladly accompany you." Spencer feels a little sheepish, but it's worth it.

Though he doesn't expect to nearly fall off his seat when Pyotr suddenly clings to him with what could be described to be a bear hug.

"It's a date then!"

Spencer forgets how to breathe a little. It really isn't helping that Pyotr is still hugging him and now he's going to be debating all night— all  _ week  _ if this is an actual date or not.

Which he wouldn't be opposed to.

So Spencer decides to test the water. "Maybe we can get something to eat before or after the festival? My treat."

"That sounds amazing! You're the greatest! No— the  _ sweetest!  _ We are going to have so much fun! I went last year and it was  _ incredibly  _ awesome!"

Spencer listens to Pyotr go on, even when it's rambling at this point, but he doesn't mind. What's important is that he met someone who's literal sunshine that he could get used to seeing.

He's more than glad to have gone out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> And finally we have an origin story for these two aaaa Today's my birthday and since I can't share my cake I can at least share something equally sugary <33 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
